


The Marine

by Reneeyanceywriter



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Book 1: Outlander, F/M, Gen, Military, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2020-11-15 07:01:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 10,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20862146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reneeyanceywriter/pseuds/Reneeyanceywriter
Summary: From the mind of LadyMeraud and I, an AU where a retired marine, Becca Paisley, goes through the stones and has a huge impact on the residents of Castle Leoch.





	1. The Marine

Rebecca (Becca) Elizabeth Paisley is sitting alone having dinner in Edinburgh. She is on a combined business/ vacation trip. She has came from Virginia as VP of PR for a whisky company. She is a former marine( if such a status actually exists). She joined the Corp at 18 over the objections of her father, a Coronal in the Air Force.

She smiles as she twirls the whisky around. It's amber color glows under the old lights of the pub as she remembers her family history. Her whole family has served the USA or Scotland. She even has a several times great-grandfather, John Paisley, who served under George Washington.

Her own history isn't nearly exciting. Basic training at Camp Pendleton in California is followed by Military Police training. Her first post is the American Embassy in London where she was one of five woman. They guard the embassy with 16 men who call them, shaved tails. It takes an attempted raid on the embassy to win their respect.

They stand firm as a group of people try to storm through, throwing rocks, trash, and anything else they can find. The marines stand firm and no one is injured. After, at a local pub, the shaved tails, are saluted. From that point on, they are treated as equals on their posts and little sisters off post. Having 16 big brothers keeps any harm from even breathing on them. Not that they can't take care of themselves.

Two years later, she is in Buenes Aires. It is the year of the terrorist bombing of the Israeli embassy. It is a strange time. She moves throughout several other embassies. Her last assignment, before becoming an officer, was part of the Presidential Guard in 2011. After the horror of 9/11, she is sent to finish her DS and BS in law and was sent to officer’s training school. Like her father, who wears the Mustang, she becomes an officer and was sent to Iraq.

Lt. Rebecca Paisley helped find some of the terrorist who attacked her country. Now at 43, retired, she has started a new life. Her auburn hair is still military short. She is slim but not boney, as her fellow marines would say. 

She sits alone with her favorite meal, a good steak and whisky. She likes Edinburgh, has lot's of monro's for her other passion in life, hiking.


	2. The Hike

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Becca finds the Standing Stones.

Two days later, she has checked into a B&B in Inverness with all her gear. The first day, she hikes at Meah- Foar-Mhrouruih around Loch Ness. 

“Maybe I will see Nessie,” she thinks,” My niece would love that.” But no Nessie sighting. After a full day, she starts back towards Inverness. To her right, there is a hill with a group of standing stones. They look like Stonehenge, only smaller. They draw her and she detours up the hill.

She approaches them and hears a strange humming, buzzing sound. Like a hive of bees but there is no sign of bees, or any other insects that could be making the sound.

She decides to take some pictures, maybe even a small video to capture that sound. But the sound seems to pull the energy out of her. She seats her gear down and leans against the tallest one.

The buzzing enters her head. Hive of bees, buzz saw, dental drill. Her mind tries to characterize it. But nothing really comes close to the sound. To the feeling of invasion. Then the screaming begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We know. It is small. A bridge chapter. The action is about to begin.


	3. The Kill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Becca finds herself in a strange time. She immediately finds her military skills useful.

Cold. That is her first impression as she slowly comes back to herself. She is cold and wasn't before whatever that was. The air feels and smells different also. Is she having a stroke? She quickly does an assessment on herself. All seemed alright. It wasn’t within her, this change. It is out there. The difference is real and it is all around her.

She quickly checks the status of her knifes( the only weapon she is allowed to carry here). They are all in place but, she realizes that her hiking gear, phone, and fanny pack, are missing. The only things she still has is those items that are physically on her. The things she sat down are gone.

“What the hell?” she says softly. She hears rustling and scrambles out of sight. Peaking from behind the stone( but not the center one), she sees British soldiers. But, unlike the ones she has fought beside, these blokes are wearing the uniforms of a different time, the Redcoats of Revolutionary War soldiers. “WTF?” runs through her brain.

Black Jack Randall is looking for Red Jamie. He has been shot and can't have gone to far. He has to be close by. He sees Becca( in her jeans and short red hair, he thinks her a man. Maybe even the man he is looking for. He approaches. Moving to tackle the supposed man, he gets more then he bargained for.

She hears him approach and gets ready. Whatever was going on here, she wasn’t going down without a fight. When the strange man places his arms around her to pull her down, and she smells the musk of battle and hate, coming off him,; she reacts according to her training. Pulling her knife out, she places it against and then through his ribs. It is a quick and silent kill. She lowers him down.

Now what? She is in a strange time, has killed a man, a redcoat officer( according to the markings on his coat), and now must get away from the scene. She strips his clothing off and changes into it. It is a bit large and itches( fully wool) but allows her to slip past the other Redcoats. With her hair pulled up under the hat, and her military bearing, she easily passes for a man. She carries her own clothing with her(hidden under the dead man's). She wants out of his clothing as soon as possible.

As she escapes the strange hill and the killing scene, she shakes under the adrenaline dump and the knowledge that she is no longer in 2015.


	4. The Stable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Becca finds work and an allie.

She pulls off the redcoat uniform as soon as she is clear of the soldiers. Back in just her own clothing of jeans, t-shirt, and a black peacoat jacket( a gift from a fellow soldier), she isn't dressed exactly like those from this time but, should be able to pass for a man. She feels it is safer to be male in this time. But, she does need clothes that will help her blend in more. 

She slips into the village that was a thriving city this morning, and sees a woman in a heavy wool dress and a scarf over her head, hanging clothes on the line. An infant’s cry from inside, draws her away and Becca, slips a pair of breeks and a linen shirt off the line. She picks up a hat that is laying beside the basket and tucks her hair up. She slips them on. Her knife is still in a sheath on her back. She is as prepared as she can be.

It starts to rain and she knows she needs to find shelter. She runs towards a barn and slips inside. A tap on her shoulder has her responding with her training. She throws whoever it is over her shoulder before she has time to think it through.

“Sorry. It was instinct.” She says as she helps him back up. The farmer looks at her up and down.

“Ye are in my barn on my land.” He says. “And I dinna ken ye.”

“I was looking for a place to stay for the night and work. I promise I mean no harm.”

“Weel, my son has been ill and unable tae help me. If ye dinna mind mucking out stalls, tossing hay, exercising the horses, and the like, ye can for a spot in the hay and three meals a day until my son is better. That suit?”

“It does. Thank you kindly. I am Robert Paisley( her brother’s name). 

“Liam Anderson.”

“Do you know of any one else looking for work?”

“Aye. The Fraser's need help with their harvest but, if ye would rather be around the horses, the Mackenzie is seeking a stable hand at Castle Leoch. I ken the head groom there, Alec. If ye prove yerself reliable, I will be happy to send ye off with a letter of recommendation.”

“Thank you kindly.”

“Ye would be doing me a favor. Murtagh Fraser has purchased one of my mares as a wedding gift for his nephew’s new bride. Ye can deliver her and find more work at the same time.” He gives her a bowl of stew and she bunks down amidst the straw. She has sleeped in way less comfortable places.

Over the next two weeks, she learns all she needs to about being a stable hand. At 43 and passing herself off as a young lad, it is hard work. She is thankful she stayed in shape after leaving the service. She is unable to properly bath( can't risk exposing her gender) but, she is used to that too. She would go a week between baths in the desert.

“I thank you for your hospitality.” She tells Liam on the day she is to leave.

“I thank ye for the work of yer hands. It was a big help.” He hands her the letter of introduction. “Ye will need to tell him of yer clan and will need some proper fitting clothes of yer own.” He arches his eyes at her.

“Mr. Anderson, I never intended to steal them. Just borrow them. I am a Paisley from the lowlands. My family moved to the colonies. I am the only son. At the death of my father, I moved back to see the land of my birth. Unfortunately, I lost all my possessions and had to resort to borrowed clothes and begging for work. It shames me as that was not how I was raised. My father taught me how to fight, the value of hard work, and how to be a man( it is true. Her father treated his daughters and sons, equally).

“I understand. You have lived up tae yer raising.” He gifts her with some old clothes. “They were my oldest sons. He passed last year. They should fit ye. I will return the others and explain.”

“Thank ye kindly Mr. Anderson.” She washes fully for the first time in two weeks. She changes and heads out to Castle Leoch.


	5. The Road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Becca meets Lord John Grey on the road.

She is a day's ride from the castle and doesn’t want to arrive dirty. She finds a stream. Stripping out of her clothes and into the stream is an intoxicating feeling. The water is cold but refreshing. Even without soap and shampoo, she is able to wash of the dust and sweat of the road. Then she hears it. The sound of horses. She is being watched.

A band of Redcoats, lead by Lord John Grey, is looking for Black Jack Randall’s killer.

“Should we question the person in the stream?” one of his men questions.

“Not right now. We need to find Red Jamie. He is the most likely subject. Move out.” 

Becca stays in the water, with her breasts below the water line, until she hears the horses moving away. She carefully gets out the water, dries, and redresses in her one set of clothes. She will sleep with one eye open tonight. 

She starts a fire and starts roasting the rabbit she had caught for her dinner. She keeps her knife under her leg, in easy reach. She places her hand on it when she heard him come up. She looks up into the face of another redcoat, this one a Lt. She prays she doesn’t have to kill him too.

“Hello. I didn’t wish to disturb your dinner. But, I have a few questions for you.”

“Yes sir.”

“Have you seen a party of man cross this way?”

“No sir. Not other then you and your men. I am traveling to Castle Leoch to deliver a horse to a Murtagh Fraser there. It is a gift for his nephew’s bride. I am coming from the stables of Liam Anderson and praying to find work at the stables of the castle. My name is Robert Paisley.”

“Lord John Grey. We are searching for a murder. A captain of ours was murdered a few days ago. We are looking for a man known as Red Jamie. Have you heard that name?”

“No sir.”

“If you hear the name mentioned or see anyone referred to as thus, please let me or one of my man know.”

“Yes sir. Of course.” He nods and moves on.


	6. Castle Leoch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Becca arrives at Castle Leoch and finds new friends.

She arrives at the castle by midmorning. Castle Leoch is a huge, opposing, brick structure that towers into the sky. A fully working castle, with men in kilts and breeks, working the fields and the livestock. Women rustling children, laundry, and chickens. She lead the mare in in search of the stables. 

“Hello, how can I help ye?” The older man, with the bald head and kind eyes, asks her.

“I am searching for auld Alex.”

“Ye have found him lad. How can I help ye.”

“I am Robert Paisley. I was sent to deliver this mare to one Murtagh Fraser.”

“Oh aye. He was buying one for his nephew’s wife. She is an English lass but we have grown tae accept her. He will be pleased she has arrived.”

“Aye. I also bear a letter of introduction from Liam Anderson. He thought you might be in need of a stable hand.”

“Indeed I am. What with one down with a broken arm and Jamie married.” He takes the letter and reads it over. “Ye will do just fine lad. Ye will be working here, with the horses, fetching water and wood for the fires in the castle, especially the kitchen. Ye can do all that?”

“Aye, I thank you for the opportunity.”

“In exchange, ye will have a place to sleep here, three meals a day, and a small pittance.” Becca nods. “Very good. Now see tae the mare ye brought in. We want her looking good when presented tae Jamie’s new bride. Then go into the kitchen and see if Mrs. Fitz needs any help.” 

She nods and gets to work. To be doing such a labor intensive job at 43 made her glad she has kept in shape. She can work like the young lad she is pretending to be.


	7. Meeting Claire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Becca meets Claire, Mrs. Fitz, Dougal, and Murtagh. They receive bad news about Jamie.

Becca enters a kitchen like none she has every seen. Open flames from the fireplaces and the ovens. Long counters filled with flour and maids pounding dough. An older woman, Mrs. Fitz, she assumes, stands in the midst of it all. She is scolding three men who sit on a long bench, drinking.

“Ye are to be guarding the new Mrs. Fraser while her husband is away, not taken up space in my kitchen.”

“She is in the surgery.” One of them answers.

“Then that is where ye need tae be.” She notices Becca. “What can I do for ye lad?”

“Auld Alec sent me to see if there is anything you need. I am Robert Paisley, the new stable lad.”

“Aye, restock the firewood and take these drunkards with ye.” Mrs. Fitz reminds her of a drill sergeant, tough on the outside but soft on the inside. She restocked the kitchen and then was directed to the surgery to do the same for the newlywed.

She sits by the fireplace, her curly hair down around her face. A single tear runs down her cheek. “You’re new here.” She says to Becca.

“Aye, I am Robert Paisley, the new stable hand. At your service.” She does a passable bow.

“I am the new Claire Fraser. Formerly Anderson. My husband, Jamie, was called away to help with the rent party a mere two days after our wedding.”

“I am sorry Mrs. Fraser.”

A big burly man with a full beard and a tender but gruff manner enters. “Jamie will be back soon Claire. Dougal promised.”

“I know. Murtagh meet Robert Paisley, the new stable hand. Robert, my husband’s Uncle Murtagh.”

“Nice tae meet ye lad. Ye brought the horse?”

“Aye sir.”

“Verra good.”

“We can get his warrant lifted since he got away from Black Jack Randall.” Claire continues

“Claire, Black Jack, is dead. Himself found out today.” 

She looks shocked. “How! Who killed him?”

“No one knows but, the evil is gone. We found out from Lord John Grey. He told him that and some other things.”

“What other things?”

“Jamie will be back in two days to explain.” He turns to Becca,” Go and get wood for the mistress' fire.”

Meanwhile at Fort William

Captain Grey was going through Black Jack Randall’s office. He finds bloody clothes. He had heard reports of killings. Tortures. He wouldn’t be surprised if one of his own men hadn't killed him. 

They and anyone who he had held as prisoner were all suspects. Red Jamie had been the only one who had escaped him. He will need to talk to him.

He had been arrested that day as he traveled with the rent party. Dougal had argued, explaining that he couldn’t be taken off Mackenzie land without permission of the Laird. Lord John had ignored his protests and took him anyway. 

Back at the castle

Becca started the fire in Claire's surgery. As she was, Dougal came in, as mad as a hornet.

“We must head immediately tae Fort William. Jamie has been arrested, taken against my protests. They believe he had something tae do with the Captain’s death.” Claire faints dead at this news. Becca is close enough to catch her. She places her on her bed and checks her pulse.

“Good lad. I am going tae prepare the horses. Stay with her. Come Murtagh.” She nods. She takes her hat off and lets the air cool her neck.

“You are no man.” Claire states. She jerks, not realizing she was conscious.

“No I am not. I am Rebecca called Becca. I am not afraid of the men I just don't want to be judged treated like a helpless woman.”

“I understand that.”

“They believe your husband killed the captain?”

“They do. But, I know he didn’t.”

“You are right. He didn’t. I did. It was self defense. He was going to kill me. He might have thought me this Red Jamie, he was searching for.”

“My husband. He escaped his evil. He wanted him back.”

“Then I am glad I placed my knife in him. It was a silent kill, like I was trained to do.”

“Trained?” but before she could say anything else, Murtagh was hurrying back in. Becca quickly places her hat back on. Claire nods. She will keep her secret.

“Come lass. We must go now.”

“I want to take Robert with me. Another man may help and he knows horses.”

“Fine. Hurry.” They all three hurry out.


	8. Robert or Becca?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At their arrival at Fort William, Robert is tasked with guarding Claire as the men go into get Jamie. They share stories of the Stones and Becca defends her charge.

The horses gallop across the miles to Fort William. Becca is thankful she knows how to ride though she has never rode like this. Claire stays behind with here to keep her company.

“So he was killed at the Standing Stones?”

“”Yes, he came up and put his hands on my throat. Not a word was spoken but, his intent was obvious. I could also smell the hate coming off of him. I did what I had to do.”

“I am grateful. He was a very evil man. There are stories, stories as old as these munros. Of the Stones. They say they contain the power to control time, allowing folks to pass through at certain times. The times when the fairies are most active. “

“Do you believe them?”

“I grew up with them. Do you?” Before Becca can answer, they are there. Fort William's opposing structure is before them. It looks exactly like the military fort and prison it is. Claire crosses herself and says a prayer. Becca swears softly under her breath.

“We will go get the lad. Ye, Robert, stay with her. Guard her with yer life.” Murtagh orders.

“Aye sir.” She almost salutes. He nods and he, Dougal, and the other men they have brought, head inside. Becca and Claire climb off their horses. 

Two Redcoats come up. “Can we assist you two?” one asks.

“No thank you. My kinsmen have went in to retrieve my husband. We are just waiting for them.”

“You are a pretty thing.” The other runs his hand along her arm getting close to her breast.

“Take your hands off me!”

“Who's going to stop us? You and this stable lad?” the first sneers. “No women about and we are needy.”

Becca had heard enough. She grabs the one closest to Claire and flips him up, over, and on to his back. The other goes to reach for her and she snaps his arm. They all hear the crack of bone.

“Now off with you before I do worse.” They scramble away, supporting each other as Claire looks at her in shock. “No better manners then a terrorist.” She is mumbling to herself.”

“Terrorist? How did you?”

“It is true. The stories you have heard. I came through from 2013. I was military trained. A soldier, actually a marine, in my time. Terrorists are the real bad guys, the Black Jack Randall’s of my time. Are you alright? You look a bit pale. Let's get you sat down.”

“I am alright. I am so glad you are here Becca. I completely understand why you are hiding now. I will keep your secret.”

“Thank you. I most know, so I can be prepared, are all men in this time like those?”

“Not all. My Jamie is so sweet. He is tender and loving. Giving. Now he can be the Viking that is in his blood when he has too but, only then. I am a blessed woman.”

“Sounds like it. You should be reunited with him soon.”

“Pray so.” The both watch the entrance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As my wonderful co-writer LadyMeraud is holidaying in Paris( blessed lass), this will be the last chapter for a week or so. Sorry for the cliffhanger.


	9. An Exchange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dougal and Claire hatch a plan to get Jamie out, but what has Lord John already done to him?

Murtagh and Dougal enter Fort William.and asked to be taken to Lord John Grey.

“I hope ye've a plan?’ Murtagh whispers to him.

“Ah, I plan to throw myself on my sword.” He gives him a look and opens his mouth but they are there.

“Ah Dougal Mackenzie, war chief and Murtagh Fraser, Red Jamie's Godfather. I assume you are here for Jamie?”

“Aye. He isn't a murderer.” Dougal replies.

“So say you. But, I've a dead captain and he has motive.”

“The reason he is Red Jamie to begin with, the reason he was raped and tortured at Black Jack's hands is because he was helping me. Those coo's he was caught taken were Clan Mackenzie’s. We were taken back what the Grant's had stolen.”

“Inner clan fights are no concern of mine Dougal. Murder is.”

“Let the lad return to his new bride.”

“Then who would pay for Jack Randall’s murder?”

“I will. Take me. Let the lad go and take me.” It is an intriguing offer. He had yet to torture a war chief. Oh, he hates this posting, hates the Highland men. He crazes the soft flesh of the English men. 

“Do you know what you will be consenting to? I will see you tortured before I see you hung. If you escape before that time, I will raid Castle Leoch and kill every living soul there.” 

“I understand. He is my sister's son. He has been harmed enough.”

“So be it.” Murtagh drags him to the side.

“Are you sure man?”

“Aye just have the lads where they dump the dead in three days time.” Claire had given him a potion to make him look dead. It will fool the English. His lads will see him back to the castle. The English will think him dead. “Just see that Jamie gets safely back to Lallybroch and his mam. Claire’s parents too.”

“Aye.”

“Said your goodbyes? Good. Come.” John leads them down, to the cell where Jamie lay bleeding on the floor. Murtagh rushes over to him. He lifts him into his arms and hurries out. Three redcoats with whips and sticks enter into the cell where Dougal awaits.

He tells himself he can handle three days of torture. That is before they start swinging. Murtagh hears him scream as he runs towards the exit to the Fort. Lord John Grey watches the beating with satisfaction. He won't dirty his hands himself, unlike the dead captain, but enjoys watching.

Claire and Robert pace by the wagon. Claire stops when she sees Murtagh stagger towards them. Robert runs up to help him. They get him laid in the wagon. Claire jumps in to see to him.

“Robert, I need you to see them to Lallybroch, his home. I need to head back to the castle and get her parents out. Can I trust you to see them safe?”

“Yes sir.” Once again, she almost salutes.

“Claire will direct you. Hurry. His mam and sister await and Claire may need their help. I am not sure what they did to him.”

“You can count on me as can they.” He nods and hurries away. Becca joins the couple. She has field medical training.

“Claire, what do you need?”

“To get away from here. Find a stream. I need to wash out his wounds.”

“Claire?” the man looks up at her with dazzed eyes,” I ne' thought I would see ye again.."

“Thank Dougal. This is Robert. We are taking you home to Lallybroch.”

“Lallybroch. Good.” He drifts off again and Becca hurries them away. The find a stream ten minutes away and she hauls water up to Claire. She cleanses his wounds the best she can. She had whispered to Becca, while the waited outside the Fort, about Black Jack and rape. If he had been again, they will not know until they get him home. As soon as she has cleansed him as much as she can, they are on their way again.


	10. Under a Banner of Protection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Mackenzie's make a plan.

Murtagh enters Castle Leoch the next day. He goes straight to the Laird. Column was pacing back and forth as much as his bent legs will allow. 

“What news of my nephew?” he demands as soon as he sees Murtagh.

“He is on the way to his mam's arms with Claire. He was tortured bad but Claire is a brawl healer.”

“How did ye, and where is my brother?” 

“He exchanged himself for the lad. This Lord John is worse then Captain Randall, in some ways. He doesn’t care who it is. He just wishes someone to torture.”

“Heaven help him.” Column turns pale and sinks in a chair

“Aye. He wants to see him hanged for the captain’s murder. He threatened to kill all of the inhabitants here if he escaped. But, your brother has a plan. Claire gave him a potion. It makes him seem dead. We just need some man to be at the dead pile behind the fort in two days time.”

Column calls Willie and two others in. He explains what is going on and directs them to go get his brother.

“I am to get Claire's parents and take them to Lallybroch.” Murtagh says once Willie and the others leave.

“Aye. God speed. Thank you for seeing to my nephew and brother.” He nods, bows low, and is off.

Three days later, an unconscious Dougal is returned to the castle under cover of darkness. He is cleaned, his wounds treated, and placed in the care of Mrs. Fitz, the closest thing to a healer with Claire and her mam gone. The next day, he wakes. He is feed and his brother comes in to see him.

“Ye clodheid! Ye could have been killed!” 

“And Jamie would have been. I dinna wish tae tell our sister of her son's death. It was bad but I am strong. I ken'd with the potion, I could safely escape. But brother, we must protect those in our clan lands. I dinna trust this John Grey. He has evil eyes. One monster is dead but one still walks the earth.”

“What do ye suggest?”

“Bring them here. Place them under the protection of the castle. Fill every room and floor. Send for the Fraser's, the Mackenzie’s, Grant’s, the Campbell’s. All of them. Since the English want to torture Scots, we need a plan tae stop them.”

He nods. “It will be done. Brian is already on the way to discuss Jamie. I will sent Willie, Rupert, and Angus out to gather them in.”

The clans started to gather in the next day.


	11. Protection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Becca does what she can to see Lallybroch safe. A new person finds out her true gender. Brian returns with news.

Claire, Ellen, and Claire’ mam, Julia, make it a priority to see Jamie healed. Along with his sister, Jenny, there is a female by his side, 24/7. His wounds are washed out, bandages changed, he is feed, and urged to talk. Becca keeps up with the nursing and privately tells Claire that they are doing everything right. He develops no fever( Becca’s biggest worry had been infection) and is soon complaining about wanting up. All good signs.

Becca makes it her priority to see the lasses and children safe. With Brian off to meet with the other Clan chiefs at Castle Leoch, his son-in-law with only one leg( though Becca admires how much Ian gets done), and his son still bedridden, it is up to her to protect the inhabitants until Brian returns. 

She searches the grounds for weapons and re-familiarizes herself with the bow and arrow of Jamie’s she had found. The guns, though they are sure loaded differently, are easy. She also can kill with a knife and sword.

In the midst of this, she is in the barn changing one day when Ellen comes in to fetch more eggs. She is caught, shirtless and has no chance to hide her true sex.

“Ye are!” a stunned Ellen drops the basket and eggs roll everywhere. 

“I know. I am sorry. I didn’t mean to deceive you. I just find it easier to pretend to be a lad. For my safety and your family's. My father taught me how to do all the things a lad does. I wanted to protect you and yours and can't do it encumbered by skirts and the expectations of my true gender. Claire knows.”

“Weel, I ken’d ye weren’t a lad of 20 but.. Sae ye dinna wish for lasses clothes then?”

“No, but thank you. I just wish to stay Robert until it is safe for you. Until your lads return.”

“Aye. That is fine. What is yer true name?”

“Rebecca but am called Becca.”

“It suits. Thank you for yer protection Becca.”

Murtagh returns and is impressed by all Robert has done to keep them safe.

“I thought, in the absence of the Laird to do what I could. When he returns we should organize the tenants.”

“Aye lad. Ye did well. Thank ye. Ye have served in the army then?”

“Close enough,” she thinks. “Aye, I have.”.

A week later, Brian returns with news.


	12. A Clan Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian updates his family and Robert on what is happening.

“Column called the clans together.” He starts out saying. His family and Becca gather around him. Jamie has been carefully moved down to hear what his da has to say. “They all gather. He even calls the Duke of Argayl to address the threats John Grey made against Castle Leoch. He comes and brings his men. In the middle of the meeting, a horse arrives with a rider. Or what was left of him. Lasses, if ye wish tae leave for this part. “

“We will stay.” His wife answers for the others. He nods to her with pride.

“He was without a head and traitor written on his chest.”

“A message to the Duke.” Robert states.

“Exactly lad. That is what it was. He was wavering, nae wanting tae go against the king. But, at the sight of the headless rider, he completely comes behind the clans. He orders the majors of Edinburgh and Glasgow to the castle.”

“He knows they are on the side of the English bastards!” a weak Jamie finds the strength to call out.

“Just sae son. He was having none of it. A plan was soon put together. We will meet at the Abbey at Paisley. We will discuss and prepare how to get the Redcoats out of Scotland.” A cheer goes up but Robert is frowning.

“Sir, Mr. Fraser, do you worry about a trap? With those mayors being on the side of the English?” she asks him.

“Aye lad. Tis why there is guards posted from Castle Leoch to the Abbey. If the Redcoats come in, we will ken it way ahead of time. I have heard grand things about ye lad. Would ye come with my men tae the Abbey?”

“I would be honored."


	13. A Different Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Becca schools the Duke and clan leaders on how to beat the English.

Dougal and a few others watch from a hill as the Redcoats enter the Abbey. They think to trap the clans but they are about to be trapped themselves. With a signal, unseen by anyone bar the clansmen watching for it, the doors to the Abbey are shut and locked. The Redcoats are now trapped.

They are questioned but refuse to say anything until the Duke arrives. He places swords on the leaders throats. “You will tell me who sent the headless messenger and who told you to come here. Remember, I answer only to the king.”

“Twas Lord John Grey, me Lord. He sent the message and the mayors of Edinburgh and Glasgow told us to meet here to catch the clans in an act of rebellion.” 

“For your honesty, you will be rewarded with your lives. See them stripped of their clothing. Tie them naked to the gate of Edinburgh. Let's send our own message.”

The soldiers are lead out. Becca looks around and realizes that this is where, Bruce the Brave, is or will be buried. A fitting spot to stage a rebellion.

“Now, call your clans. It is time to get the English out of Scotland!” The Duke's declaration is meet with a cheer. For Becca, who knows history, it is meet with dread.

“I am sorry sir, but you can’t beat the English with just what you have.”

“How do ye ken such about warfare lad?” the leader of Clan Grant asks her.

“I fought the English at the colonies. We were thoughly whipped sirs. They are in their own backyard here.” She figures a bit of lying for the cause is justified.

There are nods all around. “The lad is right. We can't fight like we used to. What do you suggest Robert.” The Duke turns to her.

“A war on all fronts. First the mayors need replaced. Then we start rumors, of rape, of theft of food. Get the population on our side. We do the stealing. Taking equipment, weapons, uniforms from the English. There are caves near by?”

“Aye lad.” Murtagh answers.

“Store the weapons and things there. Have those in the lowlands start riots. Disrupt the supply chains. Make sure the people have what they need but not the Redcoats. Show the people who can be trusted to take care of them.” She is thinking of Iraq, where without the support of the local populace, they would have been thoughly whipped. “When all is chaos, then Duke, you message the King, telling him about Lord John Grey, and all the rest. We may escape without bloodshed but, if not, we will have the advantage.”


	14. Plans and Schemes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Becca's plans are put into place.

“What fun!” one of the Laird's responds when she is finished. “Tae steal from the basted Redcoats instead of each other.” A cheer goes up at this. 

“Aye. We must get rid of the traitorous mayors.” Brian says. “Clan Fraser is strong, with Jamie recovering, Robert here, Ian. Murtagh, and the others. My grandsire has forty men at our disposal. When he passed,” All bowed their heads and crossed themselves out of respect for Jacob, the auld fox,” my young cousin, Simon took over. He looks to me for leadership. We will have all the men we need.”

One by one, the other clans gave their numbers and pledged their support. Nothing brings the clans together lime a common enemy.

“Brian and Robert, I want you to train those that need training. Clans Mackenzie and Grant, help the Fraser’s with the mayors. Clan Campell, to Fort William. Get an idea of the type and amount of weapons and start rescuing the prisoners using the new Mrs. Fraser’ potion.” The Duke made assignments. Everyone soon scattered to start carrying them out.

The Duke, himself, joined, Column and Dougal, and Bruce, Laird of Clan Grant. They pay a visit to the mayor of Glasgow.

“You are relived of your duties.” The Duke informs him. His protests are cut off by Dougal who carries him away and permanently silences him. After, Bruce has a trusted member of his family take over the mayoral duties. Dougal does the same in Edinburgh.

Letters, placed by rage full husbands, are placed in the local newspapers, charging the Redcoats with rape of their wife’s and daughters. Rumors are also spread of the English stealing food and supplies bound for the cities. This is especially effect In a poorer Edinburgh.


	15. Scrimmages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Small victories under the eyes of the Redcoats.

After a month

The undeclared war they are fighting is starting to show effects. The Redcoats are to busy dealing with the two big cities to be aware of the other things going on.

Jamie, Brian, Murtagh, and Robert set up camp between the Fraser and Mackenzie lands. There they train the clans. They train the men that come to them day and night. It is hard on Becca not to train them the way she had been. To stick with what is known at this time.

Camp Campbell, with the aid of Claire's potion, starts to sneak man after man, out of Fort William. They sneak a man inside who goes from cell to cell, explaining the potion and telling them how to use it. They are snuck out, one man at a time, as not to arouse suspicion. The rescued clansmen tell stories of torture and deprivation that fires up the people even more.

They also bring reports of the weapons and how they are stored. All this is told to the Duke and clan leaders. Another Fort/ prison is discovered near Edinburgh. The same plan is put into place there.


	16. In Which Murtagh Finds Out the Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Murtagh catches Becca bathing. How will he react?

After two weeks of training, Becca needs a bath. She doesn’t mind living as a man just doesn’t like to smell like one. She scouts out the area around the creek.   
Finding no one, she pulls off her heavy, smelly clothes and sinks into the creek with relief. She lays her head back and leads the water pull some of the sweat out of her hair. She so missed her shampoo and soap but makes do. 

Murtagh had heard a rustling near the creek. He cautiously approaches and sees Robert’s clothing. “Robert, ye bathing?”

“Ah shit!” Becca thinks. There is no where to hide. 

“Robert!” He looks into the water and sees Robert but not. For it is a lass. He sees her breasts. She dips back down. “Ye are nae lad!”

“No, but does that make my knowledge an less useful?” 

“Nae but, why? We dress and present yerself as a lad?”

“If I wore skirts, would you and the others listen to me about training, strategy, or how to fight? No, you wouldn’t. My father raised me to do all a man can. When I found myself here, I presented myself under my brother’s name so I would be taken seriously. My real name is Rebecca, called Becca.” She still is in the water, trying to keep her floaty parts from being seen.

“Oh. Let me..ah, sae ye can get out.” He turns around and she gets out and pulls on clean clothes. She will wash the others.

“You can turn back around now.” He does and sees Robert, but also Becca. He shakes his head.

“Becca isna it dangerous, training these big lads?”

“No. I have fought bigger.” He still shakes his head. She sighs. “Come at me. I will show you.”

“I fear hurting ye lass.”

“You didn't fear hurting Robert. Come on!” He does and finds himself on his back with the lass leaning over him. “See.” He sees. He sees her eyes, flecked with gold, the freckles across her cheeks, her lips. She feels the change and moves. “Please, I must continue as Robert, for now.” He swallows hard and wills his cock to behave as she kneels to wash her clothes. “Will you keep my secret?”

“Aye lass, er, Robert.” 

“Thank you. I promise I can look after myself.” She stands with the now clean clothing, “Shall we go?”

“Aye,” He follows her, watching her arse. She does have a fine one, outlined by her breeks.


	17. Camp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire has news. Becca tells her about Murtagh and tries to convince him to treat her as he has been.

Murtagh thinks of his first love, Ellen, Jamie’s mam, of Suzette in Paris. Lasses he could treat like lasses. How does he treat Becca? Can he completely treat her like a lad? To keep her safe, he must try. But, he will also watch over her. He keeps his eyes on her as they reenter camp.

Becca feels his eyes on her and turns back to look at him. They both sigh. This situation is even more complicated, they both know. He nods, acknowledging that she is Robert here. She returns it.

Jamie meets them. “Claire is here. I dinna want her tae come. She is with bairn but.. I couldn’t keep her away. Robert, keep a close eye on her when I am not around.”

“I will. Congratulations on the baby.”

“Thank ye.” His face beams with a soft pride. Murtagh slaps him on the back as Becca slips off to find Claire.

“I hear congratulations are in order.” She greets her. 

“Oh aye. Jamie dinna wish me here. But how can I be anywhere but by his side.”

“You can't. Ah.. Murtagh knows I am Becca.”

“How?”

“He saw me bathing.” Claire turns red and covers her mouth. “It isn’t as bad as all that. I have been casually intimate around men before.”

“How did he respond?”

“He was right shocked but has agreed to keep my secret.”

“He will keep his word.”

“How are you feeling?”

“A bit of sickness but not tae bad.”

“Good.” Murtagh walks in, hugs Claire, whispering something to her in Ghaildhig. From her smile and the way she softly touches her stomach, it is congratulations on the baby. 

“I am off tae find Jamie.” She tells them before slipping out.

They stand in silence for a moment. Finally Murtagh says,” Do ye mean tae make a fool of us lass?”

“No. I came here by mistake. I want to help, to make something good out of the situation. Have a lead the Duke or men astray?”

“Nae lass. I ken ye can take care of yerself, but ye are still a lass. I will be protecting ye.”

“What can I do to prove to you I don't need it?” 

“Let's see how ye handle a sword.”


	18. Swords

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Becca shows Murtagh she can protect herself.

She had never practiced with swords without all the protective gear. She knows she must be careful, for his sake and hers. She also must fight hard, to prove she can look after herself. It is a thin line she will be walking. 

She lifts the weapon up and meets his eyes. They nod and the fight is on. He is good. Very good. She is better. Trained in technics he has never seen, she has the advantage. She doesn’t push it, not at first. She fights him as though the are evenly matched. Until he gives her an opening. 

She combines a sweep of her sword with a leg sweep and he is on his back, her sword point inches from his throat, straddling his body. “Do you yield?”  
“No.” She grins as she helps him up. She whacks him on the butt with her sword and stops playing. She takes up a modern fighting stance. He parlays and she counters with a sword sweep that blocks him and a kick between his legs. A whoosh of air and he falls like a stone.

She is kneeling beside him. “Are you okay?” He is bone white and covered in a cold sweat. She takes his hand to take his pulse. 

“Nae. Christ. I yield now. Ye must teach that technic tae all the men.”

“I didn’t mean to hurt you. I just had to prove I could protect myself.”

“That ye have. Dinna fash Becca. I will be fine. In time.”

She helps him back to his feet. “ Do you think Jamie will let me?”

“Aye. Just fight him. But be gentle, eh. Unlike me, Jamie has a wife.” Their eyes meet again and she found herself blushing. Something she rarely did.

“Aye. We don’t wish to upset Claire.” She had dropped her eyes, something else she rarely did. She would call this fight a draw. She had bested him but, the blush and breaking eye contact means he has bested her too. They walk slowly back into camp together.


	19. Training and a Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Becca trains the men in a modern way and Murtagh finally makes a move.

She starts the next day. First by showing Jamie what she can do. He is as shocked and impressed as his Godfather and quickly has her training the other men. She tempers her punches as not to hurt them. She still feels bad for harming Murtagh.

Over the next few weeks, she gets most trained in the more modern way. It will be a major surprise to the Redcoats who will have never seen such moves. It may just be the difference between victory and defeat.

Murtagh watches with tight fist as the men hit, kick, and knock her around in the course of training. He ken's they wouldn’t if the knew her as Becca. But then they wouldn’t be listening to her. And they must. What she is teaching will be lifesaving. It is just sae hard tae see her harmed. After one such encounter, Murtagh places a cloth dosed with a mixture of witch hazel prepared by Claire, over her swollen cheek. She took over her ever present hat. He sighs, running his free hand through her sweaty hair.

“I dinna ken if I can watch ye take hits like that.” He confesses.

“I have been hit by bigger men and am still here in one piece.” He is close enough to feel her breath on his face and it is suddenly to much. He lowers his lips.  
The kiss is gentle, the barest touching of lips, until she lifts up into it. He feels the touch of her tongue against his lips and groans. He starts to open up for her when they both hear the sound of approaching feet. 

They pull away quickly and Becca replaces her hat. When Jamie walks in, he finds them sitting apart. He attributes their heavy breathing to the training.

“I've received a message from the Duke. It is time to move.” Murtagh nods to him. He meets Becca's eyes as he leaves and smiles with a shrug. She returns it before they get up to follow him.


	20. Fort Augustus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They find a horrific scene around the Fort.

Jamie carries a letter from the Duke ordering him to take men to Fort Augustus to see to the Scots there. This letter officially makes him a General under the Duke's command. He starts out with 300 men. As they get close, he splits them into two groups. Half will head into the Fort to liberate it. Half to see to the women and children. Those are under the command of Claire and Robert, who he has put in charge of her safety. Murtagh goes with them.

“Ye look quite bonny this morning.” He whispers to Becca as they ride along.

“Hush or you will get us found out.” It is hard on both of them. Ever since the interrupted kiss, they catch themselves brushing hands as they load supplies, catching each others eyes, and the like. The lass is right. To keep her safe, he needs to temper his desire until they are alone.

This is made easier when they see what awaits them at the Fort, or the community that surrounded it. Burned houses, nary a one standing. Women, children, and auld men, camping on the ground or, if they are blessed, under strung together tents. They can feel the desperation coming off them and Claire springs into action.

“We need medicine, clothing, and food.” Everyone spreads out to do what they can. Claire and Becca, triage, at first. They treat those in the most desperate need before Claire sends her off, with a smile, to hunt with Murtagh. Fresh meat is a necessity. She sent several other hunting parties out and others to harvest anything left in the gardens.


	21. The Stones and Truth.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Becca tells Murtagh and Jamie about the death of BJR.

As they hunt, Murtagh asks her to tell him of Black Jack’s death. “He was evil. The torture that Jamie suffered was.. Can ye tell me how he meet his end?”

“Yes. He was well named as Black Jack. I had heard the men talking about searching for Red Jamie. Your Jamie?”

“Aye. The bastard not only called him that but made him that.”

“Claire told me some. Well he must have mistaking me for him. He came up behind me and placed his knife to my throat. If I didn't know what I do, he would have killed me. I pushed away, just enough and put my own knife to his ribs. It was a quiet death, as I have been trained to do. If I would have know how evil he was, I would have tortured him.”

“Nae lass. Would ye have, it would have alerted the others. He is dead and in hell. Tis all that matters. We need to tell Jamie.”

“Everything?”

“Nae but someday.” He kisses her on the cheek. He wants more but, they have people to feed. They find and take out a giant buck. It helps, along with what the other hunting parties had brought in and bits of vegetables and berries, to feed the people. After, taking to Claire, they leave to find Jamie.

Robert confesses to killing Black Jack. “I didn't know who he was nor that it was you he was after. You should have never been punished for what I did. I beg your pardon. “ she bows deeply before him.

“Dinna fash lad. Ye dinna ken. Lord John dinna care who he punished. It wasn’t about the monster's death but, his own evil. Tae see the torture of the Scots is all that mattered. Thank ye for telling me and for putting an end tae him.”

“I knew also. He told me after we got ye safely back tae Lallybroch.” Claire tells him.

“Ah lass. It is good. I am glad ye ken'd of what happened tae the bastard.”

“I am sae glad he is dead and canna hurt ye more.”

“Ye heal my hurts wife.” He pulls her down for a kiss and Murtagh slips out. He loves that his Godson has found someone who is his heart. He fears he has found the same in Becca. That he is falling in love with her.


	22. Surrender and a Spark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fort Augustus is liberated. The Duke and King are informed of what is happening.

150 men, 120 women, and 30 children march on Fort Augustus the next day. They meet 4 terrified guards.  
“Surrender and head to the border. We dinna need yer deaths.” Jamie greets them.

“We must not desert our post.” 

“Ye are brave and that is no small thing. I am hear on orders of the Duke of Argyll. He is second only tae the King. Ye are free tae go.” Seeing no other option and with the out Jamie gave them, they hurry away. The Scots enter the fort.

They find filthy cells full of malnourished, lice covered, rat bitten men. Claire and Becca get to work. With the assistance of the other women and the men, the prisoners are carried out into the courtyard and sun. Wounds are cleaned, a nurturing broth given, and families reunited. Jamie questions those strong enough.

“He ordered us tae the ground. Had our tarden and covers taken away. Said the ground was good enough for us Scots.”

“Nae sir, we were feed naught but moldy bread and stagnant water. Lord John Grey said twas all a Scot needed tae survive.”

He documented all this for the Duke, who is arriving soon with a guest, the King. He wishes to see, in person, how his subjects have been treated. 

The Black Watch also shows up. “Are we not Scots first?” the leader replies when questioned by Murtagh, “We've come tae help out all we can.” Their gifts of food and clothing are welcome.

Murtagh and Robert head out with 50 men to tell the Duke what they had found in the fort. The women and children are being escorted by another party to Jenny at Lallybroch. 

“We've plenty of empty houses they can fill as they await their men. Jenny will see them taken care of.” Murtagh finds it a fine idea.

“I canna protect ye like I wish. I am happy tae see the other lasses protected.” He tells Becca as they ride.

“You protect me fine.” He directs them away from the others so he can kiss her. It is no gentle touching of lips but a taste of the passion that is constant between them. Before the spark develops into a flame, they pull apart.

“Soon. I promise ye.”

“Yes.” Is her breathless reply.

Two days later, they reach the Duke and King. They inform them of the conditions found at the fort, as well as the rumor that Lord John has his own army and they are heading to Edinburgh.

“We must gravitate the men of Edinburgh. Sent word the army is heading into Edinburgh to rape and plunder. The King is on the way. I want the men ready to fight when he arrives.” 

He arrives the next day. The Duke briefs him. Robert adds what she knows of his torture of Jamie as well as Black Jack's.

“Thank you. I have a lot of thinking to do.” He heads into the castle and they all follow him.


	23. Devil's Own Courage( I Won't Go Where I am Not Invited)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love is finally made and Becca answers questions about herself.

Murtagh and Becca find a quiet room to be along in the middle of the castle. It has a lockable door. They are in each other's arms in seconds. The kisses are frantic but he still holds himself in tight control.

“Murtagh.” She groans against his mouth.

“I wilna go where I am not invited.” He replies. 

“I am inviting you. Please.” She presses herself against him. She feels his want, hard as steel against her. He presses her closer and allows his tongue into her mouth. They kiss and touch. He is still restrained, to Becca's frustration. She groans when his restless hands just ghosts her arse.

“We need tae get clean.” He moans, placing some distance between them. He is right but.. He orders the bathtub in the room, filled. As soon as the last bucket is brought in, she starts stripping. She sighs with relief at having the filthy clothes off. He watches her, opened mouth, as her skin is revealed. She steps into the steamy water. 

“Are you joining me?” He quickly pulls off his own clothes and does. To get clean is the aim but it is there first time being nude together. It is impossible to keep their hands to themselves. He washes her hair for her before letting his hands drift down to her shoulders and upper chest. 

“Please. You can touch me. Please!” 

“I just, ye are a tiny thing. I don’t wish to harm ye.”

“You won’t. Murtagh please. I need you.” He groans and lets his hand drift lower, cupping her breasts, feeling her nipples hard against his palms. “Oh yes!” She melts back against him. He hadn't been with a woman since Suzette and was very needy. But, he loves her and needs to see to her first. 

She shocks him when she turns around and urges his mouth onto her. Women must be verra bold in her time. He takes her offered breast in his mouth and softly sucks. “Ah Jesus! Yes please!” He feels her hand work between them, and then it on him. Stroking him. A Dhai! Bold indeed.

He soon canna take it. He lifts them out and carries her over to the bed. “Are ye sure lass?”

“Oh yes. Please. I really need you in me.” He shudders as he lays beside her. He runs his hands over her body and into her soft heat. “Oh. Yes. Right there. Don't stop. Oh God Murtagh!” his hand moves in the way Suzette had taught him. He kisses her before returning to her breast. He bites gently on her nipple while letting his tongue flick it. “Where did you.. Oh hell I am.. Yessss!” She explodes under him. “Now. Take me now.” She has him in hand and is guiding him into her.

“A Dhai!” is followed by other Ghaildhig he prays she doesn’t ken as she clamps her legs around him. She matches his moves. No lass ever had and it feels incredible. 

“I love you Murtagh. Oh God how I love you!” she cries out as she finds her pleasure again.

“I love you Becca. More then I ever dreamed possible.” He whispers in her ear. His strokes grow erratic as he gets close.

“Cum for me, love.” She pulls him closer and he does.

“Tell me about where ye came from.” He asks later. She lays on his chest and he his exploring her back and bum.

“My time was 2015.” His moving hands still. “I know. Almost 300 years from now.”

“Where did ye get yer skills?”

“First from my father. He did raise my sisters and I like he did our brothers. When I was old enough, I joined the Marines. They protected my people and government( this would be the United States, err colonies) from enemies. I served for years. Then retired and worked for a PR firm. It helped sell ideas and products. I was on a holiday in Inverness when I came here.”

“Retired? How old are ye Becca? And have ye a husband or bairns in yer time?”

“43 and never been married or had children.”

“Ye dinna look 43.” She grins at him and leans in for a kiss. The sleep soundly in each others arms a hour or so later.


	24. Justice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Justice for Lord John Grey and the Scots.

The next morning finds Lord John Grey approaching with his army. The Duke steps out to meet him. The men( who are able) stand behind them. They know their women and children are safe and, with the backing of their King, are ready to face their enemy.

“I am here to restore order to Edinburgh.” Lord John says. “Starting with your arrest Duke. By order of the King.”

“Really? Did I order that?” The King steps out from behind his men. “Who gave you permission to speak in my name?” His man unseat John and stand him before his King.

“I just wish to restore order, your majesty.” He deeply bows.

“Order is not restored by murder, rape, and torture. These men are also my subjects. You ordered the murder of a man for a murder he didn’t commit.”

“Red Jamie did kill Captain Randall.”

“No. He didn’t. I did.” Robert steps out and bows low before the king. Murtagh is right behind her. “I beg your pardon. The captain thought me this Red Jamie and was about to slit my throat. I took his life instead.”

“Your name?”

“Robert Paisley. Your servant.”

“You are. I have heard what you have done for my men. A true service indeed. I also know what this Captain Randall has done. His death was also a service. You are fully pardoned with my gratitude.” Robert bows low again before backing up. “As for you, John Grey. You are under arrest for crimes against the peace of Scotland. Take him to the Tower.” 

After he is lead away, the King turns towards the Duke. “Do you believe these men can govern themselves?”

“I do. They came together to see justice done.”

“Very well. It will be so. All redcoats are to return to the border for reassignment. We will leave a small amount for security. But they will be forbidden to enter without my order. If you men stay loyal subjects, pay your taxes, then you may govern yourselves. After the overstepping of Black Jack and Lord John, you are owed the opportunity.” A loud cheer goes up.


	25. Epilogue Rebecca Paisley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And they live happily ever after.

The return to Lallybroch after a few weeks. All is settled. A proclamation, from the King, allowing the Scottish people the power to self govern, is sent everywhere. It is meet with celebrations.

“Ye no longer need to be Robert.” Murtagh tells her on the way home.

“I know. I've a plan.”

When they return, after a few days, Robert disappears. A week later, a lass, with her longer red hair, free and a dress, comes up to the house.

“My name is Rebecca Paisley. My brother, Robert, said you may be in need of a school teacher.”

“Aye lass. We've a lot of orphans and others that need educated and with an introduction from your brother, I imagine ye are fit for the job.” Jamie says.

She is. A school building is built. Murtagh helps build it while courting Rebecca. They are married six months later. Unable to have children, they become parents of those orphaned by the evil of BJ and LJ. They are also the favorite auntie and uncle to Jamie and Claire’s five bairns and Jenny and Ian's seven.

Auntie Rebecca teaches them all to be fighters.

The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, kudos, and comments on this different tale from LadyMeraud and I's imagination.


End file.
